


Metera's Magical Pregnancy

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lactation, Magical Pregnancy, Maids, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Metera is confident that she won't get pregnant, no matter how many times she's cummed inside. Gran and Zeta ask Magisa for a spell to teach her some humility, which ends up impregnating her, with an additional cost. During the nine months she's pregnant, Gran and Zeta are the only ones who can make her cum! Commission.
Relationships: Gran/Zeta/Metera (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 18





	1. Breaking the Birth Control Spell

Battling always got Metera worked up. When she got worked up, she got horny. When she got horny, she found the nearest guy who looked exciting, took him to a secluded room, and pounded him dry. She returned to Gran a few moments later, the smell of cum flowing out from her body, and the sight of semen dripping from her lips. According to men who’d heard stories of her, while she was loose, she was amazing in bed. Metera loved that reputation. There was nothing she couldn’t handle, on the battlefield or in the bedroom.

“Metera, you have to stop flirting with every man you come across,” said Gran. “We can’t stay in port for too long, and we can’t bring one of your gentlemen callers on board. Unless they’re part of the crew, no free rides.”

“I can’t help it,” said Metera, pushing her hand down between her legs. “When my pussy is hungry, it wants to eat, and dicks are the only thing that can satisfy it. Is this because I haven’t slept with you in a while?”

“It’s because you’re risking the ship’s safety,” said Zeta. “What would happen if you got pregnant?”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” said Metera. “I have a collection of spells active at all times. Not a single swimmer is getting anywhere near my womb. I could be pumped full of cum until it dripped down my thighs, and there’s not even the slightest chance I’d get pregnant.”

“Not all of us can do that,” said Zeta.

“If all your sleeping around did get you pregnant, you’d probably think a little more carefully,” said Gran.

“I’d like to see you try,” said Metera.

Gran saw Metera come over to him, stroking her hand near his crotch. She could tell he was getting hard. All this talk of her fucking around was turning him on. While her pussy was sore from the fun she’d had at their last stop, she felt like she owed him at least a blowjob, as a way to signal the start of this bet. Taking him out of sight from everyone except Zera, she unbuckled his pants and started playing with his cock.

“I feel like you’ve gotten even thicker since the last time I sucked it,” said Metera. “You naughty boy.”

While stroking his balls with one hand, Metera licked his glans. Her tongue was precise, striking at his weak points and making drops of precum start to roll down. She knew how to tease him along, keeping him on the edge until he exploded all over her face. Watching his reaction brought her such delight that she could feel her pussy getting wetter, her clit becoming harder by the second.

She took his cock in her mouth, sucking on the length of his shaft with a devilish expression. This room was the captain’s quarters, and to Metera, that gave her permission to be as loud as possible. She slurped and sucked on his dick, taking it towards the back of her throat. Just as she felt him throbbing, about to cum in her mouth, the door to the room opened, and Zeta entered. She had a furious expression on her face, glaring and pouting at Metera.

“What were we just talking about?” she said.

“Do you want to join in the fun, too?” asked Metera. Holding onto Gran’s dick with one hand, she reached out for Zeta’s panties and pulled them down, exposing her pussy, covered with blonde pubic hair. She fingered Zeta’s pussy, teasing out her clit. Lines of pussy juice dripped down Metera’s arm, covering her in its sticky warmth.

“What are you doing?” asked Zeta.

“You were getting wet watching us,” said Metera. “It’s not fair if we’re the only ones who cum.”

Metera pulled down her top, exposing her breasts. As she alternated between Gran’s cock and Zeta’s pussy, her tits bounced and swung freely from side to side, her rock-hard pink nipples excitedly pointing towards whomever she was pleasuring next. Just as Gran was about to cum, Metera dropped her shorts and pointed Gran towards her pussy. She’d already gotten pounded twice today, and cum from her previous encounters was dripping out of her waiting slit

“You can’t get me pregnant, but you can at least make me cum,” said Metera. “The thrill of an orgasm is the best, isn’t it?”

With Metera riding cowgirl atop him, Gran felt his dick at the mercy of Metera’s folds. At the same time, Zeta was having her pussy licked. She could still smell the musky odor of Gran’s cock on her lips, and thinking that meant Gran was indirectly eating her out only made her more turned on. Her nipples were showing underneath her clothes. If they slipped any further, the edges of her areolae might have revealed themselves. Metera licked and humped away with the both of them, enjoying the rich taste of Zeta’s pussy juice and the hard thrusts of Gran’s dick.

“Come on, Captain,” said Metera. “My magic is perfect. You can drain your balls inside me until you’re shooting blanks, and I’d never get pregnant.”

She was taunting him. As her butt bounced up and down on his dick, Gran started thinking of ways to prove her wrong. He looked over to Zeta, still caught in the throes of Metera’s passionate cunnilingus. The two of them knew someone who could prove her wrong, and as soon as they were able to escape from the swirling vortex of Metera’s lust, they would head to her.

The two of them felt their heads go blank. Metera lewdly moaned as her pussy tightened around Gran’s cock, draining him of several spurts of hot semen. It shot up inside her, and Metera came. She basked in the afterglow of sex as Zeta came from her cunnilingus moments later, lightly spritzing her face with her juices. Metera left the room, pulling up her shorts and thanking the two of them for a fun time.

Gran and Zeta stopped by Magisa’s quarters. She was divining the future, and could sense the reason why they were there. Gran looked upward, casting his glance from her enormous boobs to her cute face, currently half-hidden by her pointed witch cap. She had a book of spells at her side, and greeted Gran and Zeta with a smile. 

“Good afternoon, you two,” she said. “What sort of spells are you interested in?”

“It’s a little different than usual...” said Zeta. “Nothing offensive or defensive.”

“As I thought. It has to do with Metera and her magical birth control,” said Magisa. “We have many capable fighters aboard, so even if she was out of commission for say, nine months, then it wouldn’t pose too much of a problem. She’s using some powerful spells, but no magic is impermeable.”

“What do you have?” asked Gran.

Magisa opened the spellbook at her side. It was a thick book, full of sex magic that dated back centuries. There was a basic spell that could break through birth control like the one Metera had equipped, but chances are, Metera knew a counterspell for that. The only way to make sure that she couldn’t simply requip her protection was if she had gotten pregnant.

“She’s always sleeping around, so that’d happen immediately,” said Gran.

“Not quite,” said Zeta.

“Pregnancy can be complicated. Not only must her cycle be taken into account, there’s also if the sperm are able to successfully be fertilized and implant themselves. The entire process can take up to two weeks. If you’re looking for something instant, I do have a fertility spell that’s a little more powerful,” said Magisa.

“Fertility spell?” asked Gran and Zeta.

“It will instantly turn her body into a state of pregnancy. However, we can’t fertilize her eggs without a little something extra. Gran, if you would do me a favor and pull out your penis,” said Magisa.

“Seriously?” asked Zeta.

“This spell requires the use of the caster’s sperm to set it up properly,” said Magisa. She removed her top, exposing her ample bosom. At the sight of her pink nipples, Gran became hard once again. Magisa began squeezing and groping her boobs, playing with herself to get Gran hard. “I’ll provide some material for you to wank to, so we can properly complete the spell.”

“What am I here for?” asked Zeta.

“There is an additional thing I can add to the spell,” said Magisa. She whispered it in Zeta’s ear. After hearing what Magisa had planned, Zeta dropped her shorts, exposing her bare pussy to the same room. She groped her breasts with one hand, and fingered her pussy with the other. She needed to get a good amount of love juice out to complete the spell that Magisa had planned.

The room was filled with the sound of grunting, and the sweaty sounds of Magisa’s generous bosom slapping against her body. She liked the way that Gran kept staring at her chest. It made her nipples stiff. If she was aroused, preparing this spell would be a lot easier. After a few moments, Magisa drew up a magical circle on a piece of parchment, and asked Gran and Zeta to aim their semen and pussy juice directly for the center.

After a few more minutes of rubbing his dick, a splat of Gran’s semen landed directly in the middle of the spell circle. Zera finished shortly after, rubbing her pussy juice-soaked fingers across the parchment. Magisa put the finishing touches on the spell, and handed it over to the two of them. The next time they saw Metera, all they had to do was cast it, and the results would show themselves right away.

“What were you two doing?” asked Metera, seeing them emerge from Magisa’s chamber. “If this is about my sluttiness, you’re not going to be able to top me. So many men have tried, and all of them have ended in failure.”

Gran and Zeta cast the spell in Metera’s direction, aiming directly for her stomach. Metera tried to put up the magical birth control she’d been using, but the spell shattered right through it, going straight for her womb. Inside her, four eggs were instantly fertilized and implanted. Metera could immediately feel something different about her stomach. She started rubbing it, wondering what had happened.

“I’ve never seen that spell before,” said Metera. “What was it?”

“A special one Magisa cooked up,” said Gran.

“You’re super pregnant right now,” said Zeta. “One baby wouldn’t make you learn your lesson. From the way the magic went, you’d have to be pregnant with about four now. Your belly’s going to be enormous.”

Metera thought she felt something like morning sickness. She excused herself, heaving over the side of the ship before returning to face Gran with her same smug expression, acting like that had never happened. “The joke’s on you, Gran. You know the real reason why I never got myself knocked up? Because pregnancy would make me even hornier. I’d have to sleep with even more men to satisfy myself.”

“There’s something else in this spell you’ll find out soon enough,” said Zeta.

When they stopped at the next island, Metera immediately disembarked from the ship and found the cutest guy around. She asked him if he wanted to sleep with her, not mentioning that she was pregnant. Their lovemaking was quick and sticky, with him spraying a load in her face and one in her pussy, covering her skin in a layer of cum. Metera, however, wondered what was wrong.

No matter how much he played with her, she never came. Her body got right up to the limit, and then stopped. She was left on the verge of orgasm, with her nipples and clit hard, her body sweaty and begging for release, but it never came. She thought being pregnant would make her even more sensitive and lewd, but she simply wasn’t cumming. No matter how far in his dick went, or how much he licked her pussy, she wasn’t reaching climax.

Frustrated, she returned to the Grancypher.

“Back so soon?” Gran said.

“That guy I just met had an amazing cock, but no matter how much he fucked me, I can’t cum. My pussy’s aching so badly. Is something wrong with this pregnancy?” asked Metera. “I need to know more...”

Gran approached her dripping pussy, pulling his cock from his pants. Zera pulled down her top, exposing her breasts. Zera sucked on Metera’s nipples, tugging and pulling at her tips while Gran’s thick cock plunged deep inside her from behind. Within seconds, Metera’s sensitive pussy exploded in a powerful orgasm, one stronger than anything she’d experienced before. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach and looking up at Gran’s cock.

“Now I can cum?” she asked.

“It’s part of the spell,” Gran said. “You’re not going to be sleeping around any more. During your pregnancy, if you want to have an orgasm, me and Zeta are the only ones you can have sex with.”

“That’s not fair!” said Metera. “If that’s how it’s going to be, I’ll show you what a pregnant Erune body can do. I’m going to blow your fucking mind.”

“You won’t be as nimble as you were before. Not with four babies in your belly,” said Zeta.

“I’m not going to let that stop me,” said Metera.

Afterwards, Metera was congratulated on her pregnancy, even though nobody knew exactly where it came from. She started spending more time with Zeta and Gran, and in due time her belly began to swell. With four babies inside her, it was so big that it became noticeable extremely early in her pregnancy, changing her figure in one with a notable, more rounded silhouette. Metera knew that if she could hang in there for nine months, she’d be able to use her old magic again, to sleep around as she pleased.

After experiencing the high libido her pregnancy offered, she wondered if it’d feel as good going back to that. So she stayed on the ship, still bragging about how big her stomach was getting, showing it off and giving Gran suggestive looks.


	2. Six Months at the Hot Springs

Six months had passed, and Metera was looking completely different these days. Her nipples had darkened, and were leaking milk onto her clothes. Her belly was enormous, stretching out the fabric of her clothes until it looked like they could rip at any moment. With her pregnancy, her boobs had also been getting bigger, going up at least two cup sizes since her pregnancy began. Even her odor was different. It was more motherly, more seductive, she thought.

With the weight of her growing belly getting heavier by the day, Gran decided to stop by the hot springs one evening. Once everyone had finished cleaning, it was only him, Zeta and Metera in the baths. Gran went in ahead of them, soaking into the warm waters and looking up at the stars. Zeta and Metera were in the changing room, gathering up the buckets and cleaning supplies before they went into join. Metera’s belly pushed aside the curtains before she did, entering the room and showing off its sheer size.

“The little ones are growing even bigger,” said Metera. “Everything I wear these days has to leave room for my belly. It’s gotten so round that almost nothing can fit over it. Imagine how big it’s going to be when I’m approaching my due date.”

“You still have that look in your eyes,” said Zeta.

“It’s not my fault that men get hard when they see a pregnant woman, especially one as beautiful as me,” said Metera. “I have that glow.” She rubbed her belly, drawing attention to her belly button, which had since inverted itself and stuck out from her stomach like a third nipple. She stripped down, revealing her well-trimmed bush of pubic hair. Though she had been keeping it less groomed lately. It was tough to see it and reach that far past the width of her stomach.

“You’ve been seeing them intentionally,” said Zeta.

“That feeling of being right on the edge of orgasm is addicting, but nothing compares to the mind-blowing feeling of cumming. It’s too bad I can only get it from you two these days. Don’t get me wrong, Gran has a great cock, but there are bigger ones out there,” said Metera. “Even if it is his sperm used in the spell that knocked me up.”

“I’m going to have to teach that naughty body of yours a lesson,” said Zeta, who had just finished stripping down herself. Zeta’s body was still sprightly and young, with bright pink nipples and a slim stomach. However, she thought her breasts had been getting a little bigger lately. Since Metera’s libido had only grown, Zeta had, along with Gran, been drinking the seemingly never-ending supply of warm milk that leaked from her breasts. It was having an affect on her, making her feel closer to Metera, and a little hornier.

Zeta grabbed onto Metera’s milk-swollen breasts, rubbing them in her hands. They were covered with a sticky layer of sweat, making Zeta’s fingertips grip tightly. She pushed her fingers into the breast flesh, massaging them from the back and moving forwards. Metera loudly moaned, hoping to draw Gran’s attention from the baths. Zeta moved her hands up and down Metera’s chest, reaching her darkened nipples. Every pore on her areolae was visible in the dark brown tips, and drops of white milk were starting to drip from the hard points.

“That’s for my babies. It’s not supposed to be fed to you,” said Metera.

“They’re three months away from being born. Those tits of yours will have milk to spare,” said Zeta. She grabbed Metera’s breasts from the sides, moving her fingers closer until she was pinching down on her hard nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Jets of milk shot from Metera’s nipples, landing on Zeta’s chest. She moaned, the electric sensation in her tips traveling all the way down to her clitoris, making it stiff and shining in the light of the changing room.

Having gotten her milk flowing, Zeta licked the milk-covered underside of Metera’s breasts, rolling the line of sticky sweet liquid onto her tongue. “It’s tasting even better,” said Zeta. “I’ll have to save some for Gran.” She closed her lips around Metera’s nipple, sucking and tugging at it as hard as she could. More streams of milk shot from her breasts, going into her mouth. Zeta gulped it down, clearing the way for even more milk to continue flowing from Metera’s chest.

While she sucked, Zeta stuck one of her fingers inside Metera’s pussy. Over the past few months, her pussy had become even wetter and plumper, the sensation completely different from when she was using birth control. Zeta moved her fingers around inside, rubbing against the folds of Metera’s dripping cunt. With a tongue at her breast and a finger in her pussy, Metera felt her entire body going numb with pleasure. Every part of her was crying out to cum.

“You’re too good,” said Metera. “I think I just felt one of them kick. They really like what you’re doing.”

“I want to warm you up before we hit the hot springs,” said Zeta. “I’m getting wet, too.”

Zeta’s pussy was dripping with juices, lines of them rolling down her legs. For so long, she had been at Metera’s mercy, taking her fingering and licking and cumming every time. Now it was her turn to get Metera to cum. With her decreased mobility, Zeta had the upper hand. She asked Metera to sit on the floor and spread her legs. Metera obliged, and Zeta sat in front of her, spreading her legs wide to reveal her sopping wet pussy. She had been wanting to do this for some time, but getting the position right was difficult.

“This oughta make you cum,” said Zeta.

Zeta slid her legs between Metera’s. Their wet pussies met each other, making a lewd squishing noise. Metera began to move her hips, feeling the warmth at the spot where Zeta’s pussy juice started to mix with her own. Their legs crossed, their bodies becoming drenched in sweat as they scissored each other in the middle of the changing room. Metera’s clit was already rock-hard, having revealed itself from its hood, while Zeta’s was getting stiffer by the minute, poking itself out.

“You said you were warming me up...” said Metera. “But you just might make me cum before we even set foot in the hot springs.”

“Don’t underestimate how good my pussy can be!” said Zeta.

“Show me what it can do, Princess,” said Metera. “Your clit’s eager to kiss my own.”

They rocked back and forth on each others’ hips. With every thrust, Metera’s breasts bounced, sending more drops of milk onto Zeta’s body. Zeta’s chest was moving as well, the softness of her breasts becoming visible from every movement. Their clitorises, each extremely hard, brushed against each other, making both of the girls moan. The sharp pleasure of their clits spread to their pussies, making them throb and dribble down even more juices onto the floor, creating a puddle beneath them.

“I’m going to make you cum before I do,” said Zeta.

“You’ve seen me in action. I’ll cum several times in a row before you’ve even squirted your first shot,” said Metera. “You can’t top my libido.”

“Yeah, but you can’t cum at all without me,” said Zeta.

The two of them sat upward, moving until Zeta’s breasts squished against Metera’s. Zeta’s hard pink nipples and Metera’s lactating, dark brown nipples rubbed against each other, soaked even more by Metera’s breast milk. They drew closer until they were nearly kissing each other, their bodies overlapping with sweat and pleasure. Zeta moved her legs faster, pressing her plump pussy lips against Metera’s sopping wet cunt. They could each feel a climax approaching, and hurried the pace.

“Gonna cum! Gonna cum!” said Zeta.

“This is so good!” Metera. “Fuck yes!”

Zeta threw her head back. She felt her pussy throb, the high of an orgasm followed by the slowing down from her body basking in the afterglow. Her legs were soaked with love juices. It was soaking into her pubes and the floor. Metera thought she looked so erotic in this state, overcome with pure lust. Metera, her legs spread wide open, rubbed her pussy a few times, and squirted onto Zeta’s stomach. Drops of love juice landed around her belly button, turning it into a shimmering lake on the white expanse of her skin.

“I think we need to get cleaned up again before we head in,” said Zeta.

“My pussy feels so good...” said Metera. “I think I’ll allow Gran a little something special for tonight. I can cum with any of my holes, you know. I let you take my pussy, so perhaps he can have the back door tonight.”

Metera and Zeta walked into the hot springs. Zeta let her body soak beneath the water, washing away the sticky pussy juice Metera had coated her in. Gran was already hard from overhearing the girls tribbing each other just out of his sight, but when he saw Metera emerge from the changing room, her six months pregnant belly looking as round and glowing as the moon, his cock throbbed, bouncing up and down in place. Metera’s pregnancy had only made her more beautiful.

“Whose fault do you think it is that I look this way?” said Metera. “I’m sure you enjoyed our little preshow.”

“You haven’t cum until you’ve had a dick,” said Gran. He grabbed his own, pointing it in the direction of Metera’s full belly. “Come and get it.”

“Gran, I was thinking,” said Metera, stepping into the water. The bottom curve of her belly brushed against the water’s surface, creating ripples where it went. “You’ve noticed that my ass has also gotten bigger from pregnancy. How’d you like to shove that thick, iron rod of yours right up my perfect asshole?”

“Really?” asked Gran.

“I’m wet and ready, even back there,” said Metera. “Zeta got so much of her juices over me that my ass is puckering and hungry for dick.”

Gran approached Metera, grabbing onto her soft, fleshy ass. He spread apart her cheeks, getting a good look at her butthole. So much of her pussy juices had ran down her body that it was already wet, the slickness of it reflected by the moonlight. He approached, playfully smacking her ass once to watch her cheeks jiggle, and then rubbed his glans in her back cleavage, brushing it against the folds of her anus.

The glans sunk into her anus, going in all the way up to the base at once. His balls were slapping against her wet pussy, the squishing noises from his thrusting echoing in the crisp air of the hot springs. Having his warm cock inside her ass brought Metera a kind of pleasure she really enjoyed every once in a while. She loved using her pussy, but she could have just as strong of an orgasm with her ass. Gran had tried it with her a few times, and knew the best spots to hit inside her sphincter to make her cum.

“That’s the same face you were making for me a while ago,” said Zeta. “You look like an animal in heat.”

“I can’t help it! Being pregnant makes me so fucking horny,” said Metera. “Yes! Keep pushing it in! Deeper! I want to feel your dick on the other side of my pussy.”

“Zeta, you can take her from the front,” said Gran.

“I have to do something about that naughty belly,” said Zeta. She got down on her knees in the water, wading towards Metera’s stomach. She wrapped her hands around her big, round belly, licking up the beads of sweat that rolled down her stomach. Her tongue flicked against Metera’s belly button, pushing it back and forth and sucking on it like it was a nipple. Metera’s cries of pleasure grew louder. She could feel the babies inside her kicking as her body was made numb with bliss.

“How long has it been since she came?” asked Gran, holding onto Metera’s arms as he thrust back and forth inside her.

“A week, she can barely last much longer than that,” said Zeta. “We tried holding her off for two, and she looked like she was about to explode. You’re a naughty mom, Metera. What are your kids going to think?”

“You have to take responsibility for this, too,” said Metera.

“I always love the sound you make when you cum with your ass,” said Gran. “It’s nice and tight back there. I can feel your walls closing in around me.”

“Then hurry up and make me cum!” said Metera.

Gran reached around and grabbed onto Metera’s boobs. Though Zeta had drained her of quite a bit of milk when she was fucking her in the changing room, Metera was producing much more. Gran squeezed down on her chest, spraying a rain of white droplets onto her stomach and Zeta’s face. At the same time, Zeta moved lower and started licking Metera’s pussy, lapping her tongue against her wet folds, sucking out every drop of juice from within her eager slit.

“Here it is!” said Metera. “I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum!”

“Where do you want me to cum?” asked Gran.

“I want all of your hot spunk inside my slutty, pregnant ass!” said Metera. “Give me your load in my belly!”

Gran thrust his dick as far into Metera as he could go. His cock started pumping inside her, filling her asshole with his spunk. Metera experienced a powerful orgasm, her tongue hanging out as she felt her entire body shiver with pleasure, droplets of pussy juice rolling down her legs and onto Zeta’s face. Zeta’s tongue was buried deep in her pussy, and she felt the sudden gush of love juices rolling down like a sticky, misty rain.

Gran moved his hands downward towards Metera’s stomach. The two of them felt her stomach shake and grow hotter. The magic that Gran had used in the initial spell was always being slightly replenished through his cum, and the more that they had sex, the bigger Metera’s babies could grow. Her stomach shook, and she had a small growth spurt, right there in the springs, pushing Zeta back as her belly added a few centimeters to its size, making her look at least a few more weeks pregnant in one go.

“I may not be able to wear the clothes I had on going in,” said Metera. “Where am I going to find a towel big enough to hold this belly?”

They left the hot springs and returned to the ship, with Metera parading her enormous belly around. She retired to her quarters and fell asleep, the shape of her stomach visible underneath the sheets. As she slept, Magisa stopped by to see Gran and Zeta, looking over at Metera’s changing body. She smiled, and turned to them with a knowing expression.

“The magic was quite successful,” she said. “Gran, if there’s any other women you want to impregnate, please let me know. Even... myself.”

Zeta gave Gran a look. Did he really have a thing for pregnant women? She thought he was doing this to teach Metera a lesson, but after seeing the perverted grin that crossed his face from Magisa’s question, she wondered if there was something he wasn’t telling her. Gran tried to place his hand over her stomach, but she told him to put his attention elsewhere. She was still feeling hot around her loins after the intense scissoring she had performed with Metera.

“It’s nothing,” Gran said. “I have a great idea for what we can do for our next session.”

“Let me know, too,” said Magisa. “I love hearing about these kinds of things.”


	3. The Heavily Pregnant Maid

More time had passed, and Metera was now nine months pregnant. She was only days away from her due date, and her stomach was so huge that most of her clothing didn’t fit anymore. She was so heavily pregnant that it was the most noticeable thing about her, protruding forward from her belly with such prominence that even if people didn’t want to touch it, their hands often brushed past it. Metera had that glow about her that was getting her more attention, and her pussy was as sensitive as ever. However, she could still only cum when Gran and Metera were doing it with her.

When the crew was taking a break for lunch, Gran picked up something at a store. When he returned, he asked Metera to try it on. Metera was excited to do cosplay, and slipped away to change. She felt a sense of relief as her huge stomach was released from the tight clothes she had forced around it, but found that she was soon putting on another, equally tight set of clothes. She emerged wearing a maid outfit, looking like she was employed at the mansion of a prominent noble.

“There’s not enough fabric on this,” said Metera.

While the headband of the maid outfit fit her perfectly, looking cute with her ears, and the stockings were the kind she liked, the main dress and apron looked shorter than they were supposed to. The outfit had not been tailored for a pregnant woman, especially not one as heavily pregnant as Metera. The sides of her swollen breasts were bulging out from the uniform, and the apron didn’t cover much of her belly at all. The entire bottom of the curve, from her navel on downward, was showing, exposed to the elements.

“I think it looks good on you,” said Gran.

“Something a naughty girl like yourself should wear,” said Zeta.

“Everyone can see how pregnant I am,” said Metera. “All four of your babies, resting inside my gravid stomach... Do I really have to wear this while looking like this? Unless you want me to get you off.”

“Only if you call me Master,” said Gran. “While you’re wearing this, you’re my maid for the afternoon.”

“Very well... Master,” said Metera. “I’ll show you why I serve you and you alone.”

Gran and Zeta were sitting at the table outside, watching Metera walk around with her huge belly wobbling, her breasts looking like they could free themselves from her outfit at any moment. The two of them were each waiting with a cup of coffee. They had made it perfectly aromatic and rich in color. The only thing missing was the milk. Gran called Metera over, and asked her for a little something extra. She was his maid, she would have to do as he said.

“I feel like this coffee needs a little more milk,” said Gran.

“I don’t know if we have any,” said Metera.

“Looks like those breasts of yours are full of it,” said Gran. “Why not serve some directly from your chest?”

“If you insist, Master,” said Metera.

She pushed the fabric into her cleavage, exposing her breasts. They had gotten even larger, and her nipples were a much darker shade than before. Drops of white milk rolled onto her areolae. If she had waited a second longer it would have stained her outfit. Metera began squeezing her breast from the top, pushing until the drops of milk gathering on her nipples turned into streams of the sticky, white stuff, squirting into the coffee cup and coloring it a lighter shade of brown.

Gran mixed it in, and tasted from the cup. It was rich and delicious, as expected from an Erune’s creamy breast milk. Zeta asked if she could have some milk, too. Metera poured some milk from her other breast into Zeta’s cup. Once Zeta had taken a sip, she gave Metera a knowing look. “In my coffee is acceptable, but I would prefer to have some straight from the tap.”

Zeta grabbed hold of Metera’s breasts, squeezing them close together until both of her nipples were touching. Zeta put both of Metera’s hard, brown nipples into her mouth at once, sucking as hard as she could. This was more than drinking. She was gulping down milk by the mouthful, her tongue lashing against Metera’s hard tips. The more she sucked, the more Metera moaned. She felt her pussy getting wet, leaving a damp spot on her panties that a passing breeze made all the more apparent.

After pulling away from her breasts, Zeta had a few drops of milk running down her chin. She licked them up, watching as a few drops of milk fell out of Metera’s nipples. Seeing Zeta greedily sucking on Metera’s tits had made Gran hard. It was an erotic sight, and as long as Metera was in this state, he wanted to take advatage of it. He unbuckled his pants, letting his hard cock spring out. It was erect and throbbing, drops of precum already spilling from the bright pink tip.

“Metera, can you come over here and use those pregnant breasts of yours to give me a milky titfuck?” asked Gran.

“Right away, Master,” said Metera.

She went over to Gran, her breasts and belly bouncing, and got on her knees. She wrapped her breasts, slick with Zeta’s saliva and her own milk, around his cock. As his dick disappeared into the soft valley of Metera’s chest, Gran let out a lewd grunt. Metera licked his glans with her tongue, letting her saliva run down the length of the shaft before she started squishing and squeezing her breasts against him. The pressure of her chest was immense, aided by the added weight and size they had gained over her many months of pregnancy.

“I’m surprised you held out being able to have sex with only two people for nine months,” said Gran. “You’ve grown used to my cock.”

“Don’t get full of yourself,” said Metera. “I’m going to blow your mind, right after I make you blow your load.”

Zeta stuck her hand down her panties, fingering herself as she watched Metera play with Gran’s cock. The two of them had been holding back for this day. They wanted themselves and Metera to be as pent up as possible. It would be the last chance they’d have to have their way with her before she delivered, and was freed from the spell that Magisa had placed on her. Her stomach was so huge it was nearly touching the ground when she bent over. Zeta couldn’t believe how lewd it looked.

Slurping noises sounded just below Gran’s line of sight. Metera sucked away at his dick, lapping away at his shaft and trying to coax him into cumming. She squeezed down on her breasts, making lines of milk trickle down. As she sucked, Gran felt himself approaching orgasm. Metera’s techniques were so good that she had become even lewder since her pregnancy began. Her tongue ran against his length, as if thirsting for his spunk.

“Metera, in your mouth!” said Gran.

Spurts of hot cum shot from the tip of his glans, splattering against Metera’s palate. She sucked up all of it, loudly gulping to let him know that she had happily taken all of his cum into her belly. When Metera removed his dick from her grasp, it was still hard. Gran looked down at Metera’s gravid stomach, and asked her if she wanted to take a seat. She answered in the affirmative, until Gran specified what he meant.

“Sit down on my dick,” said Gran. “Take off your panties and show me your pregnant pussy.”

“Yes, Master,” said Metera.

She stripped out of her panties, lines of pussy juice trailing down her thighs. Metera sat down on Gran’s lap, her pussy swallowing up his cock until it had vanished inside her. Gran reached around and began massaging her belly. Nine months. Nine months ago he had used that spell, and given her four children to care for. She had taken to it surprisingly well, even if she kept sneaking away to see if maybe, this time, some dick other than his could make her cum. None of them had been able to. The spell was that ironclad on her body. Now here she was, her tits and belly hanging out, her soft ass bouncing against his hips, riding on his dick with her due date fast approaching.

“Showing off your pregnant maid, what a naughty Master,” said Zeta. “Let me help you.”

Zeta got down below them, and started licking the spot where they were connected. Her warm tongue alternated between Gran’s dick, now covered in Metera’s pussy juice, and Metera’s hard clit. Both of them felt an additional shock of stimulation. Gran got even harder inside Metera, and she began leaking more milk from her breasts from the sheer pleasure of it all. Her belly jiggled, the weight of it impressing Zeta. She brushed her hair against it, feeling those firm curves that Metera had allowed to change her body, turning her into a mother.

“This’ll be the last chance you’ll ever get,” said Metera. “I underestimated you. Maybe your dick is good enough to satisfy me after all. Once I’m back on my birth control magic, maybe I’ll let you do me more often.”

“You’re just saying that because your pussy has taken on the shape of my cock,” said Gran. “That’s what you get from being only mine for nine months.”

“Let’s see you talk big after I’ve given birth,” said Metera. “Oh, fuck! My pussy feels so good, I think I might cum soon!”

“Me too,” said Gran. “You’ve gotten even plumper and wetter down there. This is so much better than before I knocked you up.”

“Let your dick go wild. Cum inside me!” said Metera.

Gran grabbed onto Metera’s belly, while Zeta kissed her clitoris. Gran thrust as far up into her as he could, his dick spurting wave after wave of cum inside her. It bubbled over from her lower lips, dripping down onto Zeta’s face. Zeta licked it up, enjoying the salty flavor just as much. When Metera wasn’t using him to get off, she had been enjoying her time spent with Gran as well. She was an important part of their threesome that the spell had arranged.

Metera was panting heavily, her body flushing bright red and dripping with sweat. Small squirts of pussy juice were falling from her lips, dripping like a light rain onto the ground. She turned to Gran with that same smug look on her face. “You may think I’m loose, but you’re not so bad yourself. I hate to say it, but for this pregnancy, you were able to satisfy me pretty well. You two made me consistently cum. I can’t say that for every lay I’ve had. Not bad.”

“Try to rely on the rest of the crew a little more,” said Zeta. “Don’t go running off to find some guy. Or because you feel you’re too good for us.”

“You’re gonna need some help raising those kids,” said Gran.

“I’m not worried about that,” said Metera. “I still have a few days left before my due date, it’s not going to happ-”

Metera felt a sharp pang in her stomach. Her contractions had been getting stronger, and this one was the strongest yet. She was pretty sure her water broke. Metera turned to Gran, completely devoid of the smugness she’d had only moments ago. Clutching her stomach, still in the maid outfit, she asked him one last favor.

“Can somebody call a midwife?” she asked. “I’m gonna go into labor really, really soon.”

Four Erune children were successfully delivered. While Metera’s habits didn’t change right away, she did find herself relying more on Gran and less on her birth control magic. The thrill and libido she had experienced during her pregnancy was kind of exciting. Perhaps she wouldn’t mind getting knocked up again.


End file.
